Rabbids in Konoha
by Random Rabbid
Summary: Summary: What would happen if naruto got a summoning scroll along with the kage bunshin when he stole the forbidden scroll. a summoning scroll that summons Rabbids...but cant unsummon them. WARNING: TEAM SEVEN BASHING rated m just in case
1. The carnage begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rabbids they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Ubisoft respectively.

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ~ Human/Rabbid Talking

_BWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_ ~ Human/Rabbid Thinking

**MUHAHAHAHA!** ~ Demon Talking/Jutsu

_**MUHAHAHA!**_ ~Demon Thinking

Rabbids in Konoha Chapter 1

It was a Normal day in Konoha when it happened. The sun was shining, the birds where chirping, and Naruto was Running from some Chunin for painting the Hokage monument. "Hahaha you're all just jealous because you don't even have the guts to do what I did." Naruto laughed as he ran down a side street. The Chunin right behind but as they passed a fence Naruto came out from behind a cloth that blended in with the fence.

"Suckers" Said Naruto. But just then came another voice "what do you think your doing Naruto?" There was Iruka standing on top of the fence. "You're supposed to be in class right now!" He then proceeded to drag Naruto back to class.

Scene break

Naruto was now tied to a chair in front of the class struggling to break free while everyone laughed at him. "You've failed the Genin exam three times already Naruto why don't you actually come to class and study for once" asked Iruka with an angry and annoyed tone. "It's a waist of my time" he was promptly hit in the head with an eraser. "Ow that hurt!" he said with a pained expression.

Now class because of Naruto we will all review the transformation Jutsu. There were moans and yells of complaints. "QUIET" Iruka yelled with his head at amazing sizes. "WOW Iruka-Sensei I didn't know your head could get that big…or Red! OW! THAT HURT! Naruto said as he got hit in the head with three erasers.

"QUIET, now first up…" The list went on until… "Naruto Uzumaki" as his name was called Naruto excitedly ran up. "All right your going to love this Iruka sensei. SEXY JUTSU!" Naruto called out as he transformed into a naked blond girl with pigtails and HUGE breasts with all her 'sensitive' parts covered in smoke…and Iruka was blown back by a huge nosebleed. "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" he yelled with tissue up his nose.

"Alright class dismissed see you tomorrow EXCEPT YOU NARUTO YOUR CLEANING UP YOUR MESS!

Scene break

Later at the monument, Naruto was cleaning the faces when Iruka asked a question "Why did you do it Naruto, I mean you do know who the Hokage are don't you?" Naruto grinned " yeah I know there the leader of the village, important, and I'm gonna be better than them all then everyone will have to respect me." Iruka frowned "well…don't do it again, and you can go home when your done." Naruto frowned "why its not like there's anyone waiting for me.

"Hey Naruto why don't I take you to Ichiraku's, my treat." Naruto grinned "YATTA" he yelled. Later at Ichiraku's. Naruto was slurping up his sixteenth bowl and Iruka had a bad feeling in the bottom of his wallet. "Hey sensei can I try on your hitai-ate" "no you have to be an official ninja to wear one now get home and study" and thus they parted ways.

Time skip (the next day)

"Alright class its time for the Jutsu portion of the exam the exam will be on…**Bunshin no Jutsu**." Naruto's head hit the table, **Bunshin no Jutsu **was his worst technique. As people got called up he tried to think of a way out of this mess. _"okay lets see I could set off a smoke bomb and escape...no that wont work Iruka-Sensei would catch me, well I could-_" before he could finish his train of thought he was called up.

"Okay Naruto just make three **Bunshin's** and you pass." _"Okay 'gulp' here goes nothing" _he then created three dead looking clones. "YOU FAIL" "oh come on Iruka he did make three clones lets let him pass" "no I'm sorry Mizuki but it just wouldn't be fair" later Naruto was on his favorite swing when Mizuki approached him. "hey Naruto you no Iruka isn't really mean he just wants what's best for his students, I know a way for you to pass here's what you have to do."

Time Skip (later that night)

Naruto had just stolen the forbidden scroll and had started to read, "**SHADOW CLONES** that's my worst Jutsu I'll come back to it" he then saw a seal and put chakra into the seal. "Oh a summoning scroll…and there's a warning!

From the Shodaime Hokage WARNING

_To whomever is reading this. This is a summoning scroll to a strange and mischievous race that once you summon one of the, it cannot be unsummoned. So use and sign wisely._

_P.S. there called Rabbids_

"_What are Rabbids?"_ thought Naruto but he quickly dispelled those thoughts and signed the contract in his own blood. He then got to work on the **shadow clones**. It was then that Iruka arrived "Naruto why did you steel the scroll" Naruto looked at him confused "Mizuki said that if I learned a technique from this scroll I would graduate.

"Mizuki said that!?…! Get down." Iruka then pushed Naruto to the ground as a fuuma shuriken sailed overhead. "Well, well, well Iruka, I didn't think you'd get here before me now Naruto give me the scroll."

Mizuki said sinisterly. "No Naruto don't listen to him he just wants the scroll he's a traitor" Iruka yelled and Mizuki laughed "Naruto do you want to know why everyone hates you?" "No Mizuki it's a secret" "its because the fourth couldn't kill the demon fox instead he sealed it in a new born baby. You, YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!"

Naruto was so shocked he ran "NO NARUTO." Yelled Iruka (I swear he's going to lose his voice yelling!). "Hahaha don't you see Iruka he's just like me he's going to use that scroll for power." "No he's nothing like you." SO YOU THINK IRUKA NOW DIE!" Mizuki then threw his other Fuuma Shuriken…only for it to be blocked by Naruto. "If you try to harm my sensei I'll kill you! He then made One HUNDRED **Kage Bunshin**.

"Oops I think I went to far" said Naruto as he stared at the bloody lump that was Mizuki. "Come here Naruto and close your eyes" Iruka then proceeded to give Naruto his hitai-ate. Naruto then jumped on Iruka. "Ow that hurts" said Iruka, Just then an Anbu appears "The Hokage wishes to see you." The Anbu then says to Naruto then **Shunshins** away with Iruka to the hospital. Naruto proceeded to go to the Hokages office.

"Ah Naruto its good to see you're all right. Now we have much to discuss Naruto like that summoning scroll." Said the old Hokage. "Like finding out what animal it summons." At this Naruto was surprised. "You mean you don't know what animal it summons old man?" at this Sarutobi Shook his head. "I'm afraid not Naruto no one has ever been able to remove the summoning because it needs the chakra of someone the Rabbids approve of to remove the scroll."

Naruto looked excited. "Well let's see what we it can do." Naruto then performed the **Summoning Jutsu** before the third could stop him. "**SUMMONING Jutsu**" and there in front of them was the strangest creature the Sandaime or Naruto ever saw. It was a large bipedal bunny with large blue eyes, large ears and was walking on all fours. It was looking around wondering wear it was. It then began to speak.

"Bwah? Bwah? Bwah? D_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_H! (Where_ am I? How did I get here? Who are you people? DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!) _"I'm sorry I can't understand you." Said the Hokage. "What do you mean old man I can understand him perfectly!" said Naruto witch shocked the Sandaime. "Well Naruto looks like hell be staying with you then." "Huh what do you mean old man?" asked Naruto confused. "Don't you remember Naruto? You can't unsummon Rabbids." "WHAT!"

And that ends chapter one. I had this up before but it was to short for my liking so I took it down and redid it.


	2. Authors note

To my dear readers

It has been a long time since I last updated. This is due to my increasing amount of homework, my decreasing free time and my own procrastination. Due to this I probably will not update on a regular basis. I will try to update during the winter holidays. But for the most part I will update irregularly. Thank you for your time


End file.
